


Таких в армию не берут

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Берти пришла в голову очередная шальная идея - отдать воинский долг Британской короне. Дживс готов на все, чтобы его наниматель не совершил роковой ошибки





	Таких в армию не берут

Чем дольше видишь совершенство, слышишь совершенство, ну, в общем, живешь с ним под одной крышей со всеми вытекающими, тем сильнее осознаешь собственную никчемность. «Какая муха тебя укусила, старина Бертрам? Раньше ты не был склонен к самокопанию и, тем более, самобичеванию!» – подумают мои верные читатели. А я отвечу: тут вся соль в словах «чем дольше». 

  
Дживс может вертеть чайный поднос со всеми причиндалами на кончике указательного пальца, а по поверхности содержимого чашки пойдет лишь легкая рябь, а я обольюсь с ног до головы при попытке взять оную с прикроватного столика. Дживс потрясающе смотрится в своем вечном черном пиджаке – одном и том же столько лет! – а тут заказываешь наряды у лучших портных, покупаешь шмотки, которые обалденно смотрятся на манекене, но раз надев, умудряешься превратить их черт знает во что.

Но хуже всего со всякого рода отношениями. Редкий случай, когда не удается изгвоздать их какой-нибудь нелепицей. И только Дживс всемогущий способен распутать все запутанное и решить нерешенное, попутно вытащив молодого хозяина из неприятностей. На первых порах все это, конечно, вызывало восторг и нежное бульканье – ну вы в курсе, коль читали. Но со временем это начало, как бы выразиться посовременнее, напрягать, да? Я взрослый мужчина, и мне не нужна няня – подумал я. Мужчина, который сам волен принимать решения, и даже если этот мужчина вдруг возжелает спрыгнуть с крыши, то ему не нужен кто-то совершенный, бегающий внизу с подушкой.

И я решил уехать. Один, без Дживса. Куда-нибудь подальше, например в Америку. Хотя нет, туда он чего доброго за мной увяжется. Нужно было придумать такое место, куда его уж точно не пустят следом… Решение пришло словно из ниоткуда, гениальное как все простое и простое как все гениальное. Проезжая в такси мимо Букингенмского дворца, где как раз происходила смена почетного караула, я едва не заорал от восторга. Ну конечно! Как я раньше не додумался! Едва ворвавшись в квартиру и бросив шляпу на стойку в прихожей, я с порога обрадовал Дживса:

– Дживс! Я решил записаться на офицерские курсы!

Ложка, которую Дживс держал в руках – очевидно, радостная весть отвлекла его от чистки столового серебра – упала на пол с глухим звоном.

– Просто мне ведь уже двадцать пять скоро, поневоле призадумаешься. Что за жалкое существование я влачу! Все эти вечеринки, попойки, спускание целых состояний на путешествия, дни и ночи, проведенные в «Трутнях»… Что полезного я делаю для страны и общества? Что бы сказали древние Вустеры, воевавшие при Азенкуре, при виде такого шалопая-потомка? Пора, старина, принимать взрослые решения – сказал я себе. Ты молод, здоров, силен, у тебя имеется какой-никакой диплом, так перепоясай свои чресла портупеей, мой мальчик! Стань офицером и как следует послужи короне! «Лейтенант Бертрам Вустер» – по-моему, звучит шикарно, да, Дживс?

Дживс подобрал ложку и на негнущихся ногах отправился в свою берлогу. Довольный собой, я завертелся на пуфе у пианино, но со всей дури долбанулся коленкой об инструмент и вертеться расхотелось. Растирая ушибленное место, я принялся насвистывать «Кэмпбеллы идут» – ничего более бравого в моем репертуаре пока не было, но я был уверен, что все очень скоро наверстается. В гостиную вплыл Дживс. На самом деле, проделал он это не так бесшумно как обычно. Я бы сказал, что на сей раз он немного черпал бортами воду.

– Обед будет через полчаса, сэр, – впрочем, это он произнес в своей привычной невозмутимой манере.

– Замечательно, дружище! И поставь виски, будь добр. Содовой не надо, такое событие следует отпраздновать как полагается, неразбавленным.

Дживс вздохнул. Да, как ни удивительно, наше старое доброе совершенство обнаружило у себя способности к воздыханиям.

– Не одобряешь? – раз уж решил становиться настоящим мужчиной, то и разговаривать надо учиться по-мужски прямо, безо всяких там экивоков. В конце концов, начинать вырабатывать командный голос можно было прямо с этого вот момента.

– Осмелюсь заметить, сэр…

– Ну что еще? – будущий лейтенант, а может, чем черт не шутит, и полковник Вустер начальственно сдвинул брови.

– В армии вы будете несчастливы. Вряд ли вам понравится воинская дисциплина…

– Ничего, братишка! Трудности только закаляют защитников Отечества.

От «братишки» Дживс вздернул левую бровь на полдюйма, что означало крайнюю степень изумления. Но я твердо решил освоить военный лексикон заранее, чтобы потом в казарме было проще.

– Вряд ли вы получите удовольствие от того, что вам придется приказывать другим людям и наказывать солдат, если они провинятся.

– Сэ ля ви, как говорят наши южные соседи, – я так вжился в образ, что уже начал похлопывать себя по воображаемому сапогу воображаемым стеком. – Кому-то надо делать и эту работу. Я записываюсь в армию не ради удовольствия, Дживс. Не ради чинов или наград, а потому что это мое призвание как гражданина и как Вустера! Конечно, ко мне приставят денщика, но никакой денщик не будет и вполовину так же хорош как ты, Дживс. Разумеется, на время моей службы ты волен оставаться здесь и следить за домом, жалование сохранится за тобой в полном объеме. Я буду часто приезжать – ходить в увольнительную или как это там называется…

Но Дживс уже не слышал, он выскользнул из комнаты, вероятно, всерьез вознамерившись накрыть на стол. Парню определенно требовалось придти в себя, решил я. Соблюдя приличия, я вошел в столовую как раз через полчаса. На столе дымилось накрытое блестящим колпаком блюдо с рагу, стояли приборы, колотый лед и запечатанная бутылка виски. Дживса не было. Похоже было, что обслуживать себя должен был я сам. Ну что ж… Я потянулся к крышке, схватил ее, но тут же выпустил, поскольку она была просто раскаленной. Крышка рухнула на стол с жестяным звуком, во все стороны брызнули осколки того, что еще секунду назад было симпатичным пузатым стаканом. Я попытался схватить крышку здоровой рукой, чтобы накрыть дымящееся рагу на то время, пока я отлучусь в ванную, чтобы подержать ожог под струей холодной воды, но вполне предсказуемо порезался останками стакана.

– Чевт, чевт, чевт, – бормотал я, несясь по коридору. Получалось глуховато, поскольку раненный палец был сразу же сунут в рот. – Ну да ладно, на поле боя придется еще тяжелей, привыкай, новобранец!

Мысль о том, что вообще-то к ожогу можно было приложить лед, пришла в мою голову с опозданием. Кое-как зализав свои физические раны, я отправился на поиски Дживса, чтобы подлатать его душевные. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы он продолжал дуться на меня как мышь на крупу. Однако тот уже был столовой и более того, почти устранил последствия нанесенных мною разрушений. Оставалось лишь достать из буфета новый стакан. Я поспешил сделать это и прихватил сразу два. Плеснул виски в оба и протянул один из стаканов своему камердинеру.

– Будь так добр, Дживс, составь мне компанию.

Дживс принял стакан и развязал, а затем и вовсе снял кухонный фартук.

– Благодарю, сэр. Вы понимаете, что я не стал бы принимать это предложение, если бы оставался вашим камердинером. Но я прошу… – он залпом выпил крепкий напиток и даже не поморщился, – отставку. Служить вам на новых условиях для меня неприемлемо.

– О… – только и мог выдохнуть я. – Старина, я представлял, что ты не будешь в восторге от того, что я решил податься в армию, но чтоб уж так…

– Мистер Вустер, я камердинер, а не управляющий, – произнес Дживс сухо. – И не намерен оставаться в пустом доме. Боюсь от этого потерять профессиональные навыки.

– Шутишь, что ли? Ты – потерять профессиональные навыки? Дживс, ты их никогда не потеряешь! Ты все это делаешь как… Как дышишь, вот! Ты же не можешь прекратить дышать, верно? Вот и…

– Простите, сэр, но если ваше решение покинуть дом окончательное и на текущий момент вам больше ничего не требуется, я бы хотел удалиться к себе и начать собирать вещи.

– Нет! Дживс, пожалуйста… Ну, то есть, я понимаю, что ты теперь вольный человек, и я не вправе тебе указывать. Я могу только попросить. Посиди со мной, а? Не как слуга, а просто как друг, ну или как приятель, если слово «друг» тебе не нравится. Давай просто поедим вместе и хорошенько надеремся напоследок – не думаю, что в части мне будут смешивать коктейли!

Дживс принес еще одну тарелку, молча присел за стол и наполнил стаканы. Постепенно лед между нами растаял, а через пару часа я уже вовсю горланил «Кэмпбеллов», отбивая такт по столешнице тупым концом столового ножа.

– Давай, подпевай, Дживс! Не может быть, чтобы ты не знал слов!

Уголок его рта дрогнул.

– Не умею петь.

– Не умеешь петь?! В этом мире существует что-то, чего ты не умеешь?

– Слуха нет.

  
– Вот это да… – Я был так потрясен этой новостью, что едва не протрезвел. Почему-то мне казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим то, что у кого-то, а тем паче у совершенства по имени Дживс, может не быть того, чего у меня в избытке. – Но ты ведь играешь на пианино!

– Совсем немного. Да и это несложно, зная, что если нажмешь на клавишу «до», то получишь «до», – его левое плечо приподнялось на пару дюймов, это означало, что Дживс пожимает плечами.

– Да? Ну раз мы уже не состоим в служебной ие… ик! – рархии, то может, расскажешь, чего еще ты не умеешь? Для меня больше потрясение узнать, что ты вообще умеешь чего-то не уметь.

– О, со всем остальным у меня полный порядок.

Говоря это, Дживс как-то странно посмотрел на меня и я впервые заметил, какие пронзительно-голубые у него глаза. А может, во всем просто было виновато освещение.

– Со всем остальным у тебя полный порядок, – кивнул я, вторя ему.

Дживс поставил бокал на стол и в два шага приблизился ко мне. Положив теплую ладонь мне на щеку, он склонился ко мне и прикоснулся губами к моим губам. Это было странно, страшно, но здорово до покалывания в кончиках пальцев. Мне показалось, что я стекаю по стулу, и через две секунды впитаюсь в ковер. Никогда еще я не испытывал ничего подобного. Никогда и ни с кем.

– О боже, Дживс… – простонал я, когда поцелуй закончился.

– Реджинальд, – низко, гораздо ниже, чем обычно пророкотал Дживс.

– Реджинальд, – прошептал я, словно пробуя на вкус его имя. – Делай со мной, что хочешь. Я… господи, это потрясающе… могу?

– Только ради этого стоило уволиться, – сказал он и улыбнулся. Так я впервые увидел как он улыбается. Не по-камердинерски, а по-человечески…

Рассвет застал нас в комнатке Дживса, в его постели. Я не во всех подробностях помнил прошлую ночь, знал лишь то, что она была потрясающей.

– Редж? А ты знаешь, я кажется, тебя люблю. То есть, давно люблю. Просто я это только сейчас понял.

– Ага! – Дживс самодовольно улыбнулся и опершись на согнутый локоть, потрепал меня по волосам другой рукой. – Я еще кое-что знаю, сказать?

– Что?

– Таких как мы с тобой а армию не берут.


End file.
